Larten Crepsley Irregular Vampaneze hunter
by zachary.techman
Summary: The Mavericks or Irregulars have come back, The vampaneze don't surrender the war of the scars, and someone has unleashed hell on vampire paradise in the form of Evil spawn. This is a crossover of mega man and the sogga of Darren Shan cerq du freek, but expect the unexpected.
1. There is no peace among the dead

Larten_Crepsley_Irregular_Vampaneze _hunter: A Megaman x plus derren shan Cerq du Freek cross over fanfic.

Author:

This book takes place after sons of destany and before mega man zx

Summary: the Mavericks, or irregulars have come back, the vampaneze don't surrender the war of the scars, and someone has unleashed hell on Vampire paradise in the form of Evil Spawn. With no choice, and Derren his puple presumed dead, Larten Crepsley, the vampire general awakens from his long slumber filled with a desire to end the war of the scars once and for all, but what he doesn't know is he's walking in on another war, this time with reployds as ally's. Can the vampire and the maverick hunters put to rest there problem's, or will the vampire and the maverick hunters be put in the ground. Rated T for now I think...

disclaimber: I do not own any of these people they belong to there respective creaters (Evil Spawn is Spawnzilla's version so just thought I'd clear that up.

Chapter 1: There is no solitude or peace among the dead for long.

Hi: I'm Derren Shan. I've been dead for about three years now. Thing's have been a bit shaky in vampire paradise. When I got their my old mentor Mr Crepsley was there to welcome me..

Hi Derren." he ansered. Hello Larten." I ansered. I could tell though just by looking at him something was about to go wrong.

Every so offen his eyes would shift around the corador looking for'' what?" I didn't know. Just as I was about to ask a blade pearced through my heart, and stole my soul. I then realised there was no way to come back. See you in hell!" evil Spawn ansered to Mr CREPSLEY, and dragged me into hell with me captured in his soul pearcer. I new there was no way out.

Larten's pov

I never thought I'd meet another one of the undead. Vampires, Ghoasts, and now I thought fantoms why fantoms? I was about to leave when I decided to look around paradise one last time. I looked, and gasped in horor. Everyones souls were gone! Knowing I had no choice now I set off for the land of the living, not noing that the war of the scars despite all Derrens efferts was still raging, and soon I would be caught up in another war.

Well, that's the end of this chapter.

Larten: why did you have to kill off the boy so early?

Me: because I like you a lot better.

Larten: Goes into his calm killer voice.

Me: oh... cra* throws a smoke grenade and vanishes.

Review and give me some pointers please I'm new here. Constructive criticism is apreciated.

If you have any complaints why these 2 series should not be together please submit your reason, and make it logical


	2. Chapter 2 gathering info

I do not own Mega man x or Cerq Du Freek serieses respectfully those belong to there creaters wich is not me.

This section is rated M for a blood and gore death scene.

Chapter 2: Info gathering and the death of a mettler.

Mega man x Pov.

Hello: many of you should know me: for those who don't, my name is Megaman x, and I was a reployed a long time ago. however, I'm now a siber-elf instead, because of a certain thing i did. After Zero was ceeled away, I ceeled the mother elf inside my own body. This was a good thing, but the bad news is I turned into a siber-elf. I don't dare to show my true form. it's the form of a pixy looking creature: no I prefer to use my original maverick hunter body, or at least close enough to it. I can not manifest in this state for long though. There are many advantages to being in this form, but there are many disadvantages also. I won't bor you with the details any longer.

I was about to turn in for the night in siber space when a strange man with boots and a woddling like gate appeared in my presents. X: x: x: por you." he ansered with a slight evil smile. Who the hell are you,and what do you want. You don't remember me, but i do remember you. I have some bad news fore you: the maverick hunters must be reassembled, and there is a new enimy in town. They are known as Vampires, and there a terible clan that drains there victoms dry for there memorys. I want you to go to vampire mountain and destroy it. Your ally's are the vampaneze, and They like drinking people's blood in small amounts. While he was talking I looked up my enimies, and realised he was lieing between his teeth. What did he take me fore: a fool? When he was finished talking I had a hadouken charged and pointed at the servent of chaoses head. The man tryed to run, but I fired the extra powerful hadouken forcing him to dodge or die. "Tell me the truth or else!" I threatened pointing my buster at his head: you will die! He laughed: you know what?" Fu** I fired. The shot was so powerful the blast didn't hit his head, it cleared right through it leaving a trail of blood and gor. Destiny or Dezment Tiny was dead.

I went in search of a old friend after that who could help me. I then realised he was in the Marvel world. Looks like I'm on my own for now." I thought. Zero is not here at this moment... I thought you might need me so I left early for now." A voice ansered by my location. Who's doing your matches for you?" I asked him. I asked Dante if he would fill in for me, and to my surprise he agreed saying go do what you need to i'll ask Hawkeye if he can take a extra match or two in your place. That's good Zero." X ansered. Tell me: have you heard of a race of beings called vampires?

This is the end of this chapter.

Dezment: I wanted to cause chaos in this book! Me: no I hate you to the core. Especially for lieing through your teeth through the whole storyline both in the Crepsley Sogga and Derren Shan sogga's. Mr Crepsley: when will the focus be back on me? Me: next chapter as a matter of fact. Hawkeye: does anyone in the Marvel world get a chapter? Me: maybe.

Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews as always constructive criticism is appreciated, and if you have any ideas please let me know in a pm or review


	3. Chapter 3 the telling of a legend

Larten Crepsley irregular vampaneze hunter

Author

In this chapter Larten explores the old world, and finds out something bad. Meanwhile Mega man x is telling Zero about the legendary race of creatures known as Vampires, and the two get surprises both friendly and nasty.

During all of this a enimy from x and Zero's past finds desmint Tiny's dead body, and try's to save him. Will it work for the evil villon?

Rated t for this part of the story.

Chapter 3: The telling of a legend, and exploring the old world.

Mega man x pov.

Ok x said pulling up a old computer file. This was done at least 90 or so years ago so this info might not be accurate." x told Zero. Ok then read it and tell me exactly what you think is true, and what you think isn't." Zero ansered with a laugh. With that x began to read.

What you need to know about vampires. by Bram stoker.

X skipped to the main book sections.

Vampires are a clan of beings that walk the night looking for victoms to feed on. They are afraid of sunlight and can die easily from it." x read. You can also use crosses and holy water." Zero also guessed peeking over x shoulder. Hey who's reading this?" X asked with a scoul. You are Zero ansered with a sarcastic laugh, but I do not think all of this is true!" Agreed x ansered, and the two shut the book.

What do you think is true x ansered with a laugh. I believe Stoker was a nutcase, but I think their were some things he did have right." Zero told his partner. I think vampires are true creatures of the night, are afraid of sunlight, but don't die from it easily as Stoker would have you believe." He ansered with a laugh. I think I can tell you more about what you need to know said a voice from the shadows. The voice belonged to a Tall man. My name is Hibernius Tall, and I'd be glad to share my information with you if you will share your info with me.

Vampires are a honorable clan that only feed in small amounts. They can actually travel in dark places where the sun does not shine. They have there own form of councel at a place called vampire mountain where princes make the rools and the generals that are under the princes help the others abide by them. Are there any princesses?" Zero asked. No Mr Tall ansered, and if you interupt me again I will lawnch you out of a cannon I sware it! X then scowled again at Zero then asked are there mavericks in this mountain of there's. No Mr Tall ansered with a serious expression on his face. Why: what do you know?" He asked the hunters.

X began then to tell about the mavericks. One maverick telling story later: So that's what they are Mr Tall ansered. I was wondering why this city was so nul in void of crime. The man actually knew the story anyway, but he let the two humanoids tell there story while not even giving away his secret, and plus he knew that Larten would meet up with these people sooner or later. He also knew about a great many things, but was unable to reveal them for if they were revealed there would be great consequences. Little did he know that in five years time would stop altogether and a tun of people would be after the instruments that controled time itself. The man didn't know a thing about these instraments of time, but he did know enough to get him by in the present time which was fine with him. The man froze after that. You have trouble he ansered, and with that he began to run waving good by. The duo was surrounded by purple skinned people, and together the people aimed sharpend stakes at the maverick hunters saying kill the vampires! Zero: How did they cross over into hour demention? x: World rift I think. remember Marvel univerce? Zero: Yess I remember it very well. The first rift happened when we were nothing but newbuilts, or at least that was the case with you. X: Find the rift, I'll hold them off, and with that he began attacking the vampaneze. The vampaneze closed in as Zero departed looking for the rift.

Larten's pov.

Larten explored the world around him. He saw vampire bodies on the ground dead, and that was not all he saw. He also saw dead vampaneze as well, but in the midst of all this he wondered where is Lenard. Last he remembered Steve Lepard or Lenard had been the one that killed him. The vampire froze at a whole between two hexagonal breaks in the wall of a old cavern. It was in fact the very same cavern where the vampire and Darren had fought Merlo, a mad vampaneze. How and why is this in my very city the birth place where I was born he mused. He was about to look again at the rift when he Werled and barely had time to dodge a blast from a gun of some sort. Charna's guts!" he rored, and charged the unsuspecting enimies who'd dare use a cowardly attempt at killing a full vampire. He looked at his enimies and thought: what are though's things? A humanoid looking robot shot a projectile at the vampire, but Larten turned his head slightly out of its path avoiding it. The vampire had enough then, and brought the fight to the unknown invaders cutting off there synth skin, and slashing them to pieces. A dry clapping was heard. Very good Zero but you will not stop me. In frunt of Larten was another enimy. This enimy radiated a tun of power. The entity was known as...

Third person pov

A robot with a z savor similar to Zero's wondered the landscape looking for a surtain person. He found him. The person was diing, but the manlike thing was not in the least bit surprised. The manlike thing used some of the dark elfs power to heal the mettler of chaoses body. The man waighted as the mettler opened his eyes. Who are you he asked with his gun pointed to the man's head. My name is Desmint Tiny, and its good to see you Omega Zero. The man froze, and sheethed his buster and savor. How do you know about me the man asked. I've seen your future, and what's more you've visited me a lot for advice on how to take Zero your sworn enimy down. There is a vampire in another world I want you to take care of. The one in the tunnals?" Omega Zero asked. I assigned someone to take care of that already." Don't underestimate the vampire general: your assassin could be alliminated if unskilled, and unaware of the many qualities a person of his targets calibur possesses. It could ultimately lead to your mission failing." Mr Tiny said. Go now, help your assassin kil Larten Crepsley before he finds out our plans with the boy. What about evil Spawn?" Omega Zero asked. He has well, he coffed, disappeared. Omega was infuriated: What?" He rored.

Who's Larten's assassin? Will x be able to kill the purple skinned people? Where's Spawn?

All of this will be ansered soon. In the next Chapter.

Which will have Me Hawkeye ansered shooting arrow at author, and me Bram stoker ansered throwing garlic on a table by author. Me: Get the f*** out of my note. *kicks them out* Stay tuned for the next chapter and review


	4. Chapter 4 Larten Crepsley vs Vile

Larten crepsley irregular vampaneze hunter chapter 4: Unexpected help A Darren Shan sogga cirq du freek and Megaman crossover fanfic

Author

Rated T if deletion counts as a death. contains action seens younger children ages 5 stay away from this fic. For more mature children go on and read, again if deletion counts as a death I'm sorry.

chapter 4: Larten Crepsley vs Vile.

In this chapter Larten goes up against Vile, and gets help in the form of: well you get the idea. I'm not giving away anything, but by the end of this chapter Larten will get a new weppon to add to his collection for those of you who have played battle network I'll give you a hint. A magical, shifting sword. enjoy

Larten's pov.

Larten looked at his assassin to see he was a humanoid looking thing as well. My name is Vile!" prepare to die!" The humanoid steps into a armer of some sourt, but the fool is just wasting his time!" Larten thought. Larten would easily be able to smash right through the armered robot looking thing with no quoms about it, but the armer was more then enough to resist the strength of a vampire. Your attacks are pethetic!" Vile laughed. you call yourself a vampire?" Your week!" He jeered. The maverick prepared to shoot the vampire: when he just... disappeared?" Larten had hit flitting speed and was moving faster then vile could follow, the vampire took this to his advantage, and attacked the armer shredding it to pieces! Vile was at this rate open, but with a snap he summoned new ride armor for this occasion. It was a vampiric proof ride armor. Vile laughed. I knew you would break my armer easily, so i had masters Omega and Sigma fix me up with a back up set. With that vile attacked Larten with all his weppons consisting of a endless spamming of projectiles, from his buster, boomerang cutters, Mandrill Spark's, Homing Torpeedos, and his other weppons from the x series, but if that was not enough he also through stakes at the vampire so fast the vampire had to dodge them, but what was werse the sttakes would be thrown so fast that they would fal into the floor and the blades would poke out. After 5 minutes of dodging projectile spamming larten was trapped. One wrong move, and he'd be dead. Larten gambled at this moment. The vampire then hit flitting speed again, but stepped on a stake, and was stuck there for vile to finish off. Vile charged his shot for the final kill, and the vampire general closed his eyes preying to the vampire gods: even in death may I be triumphant. He braced himself to die, but the shot was cut in half! Larten opened his eyes to see his ally. The ally appeared to be a robot of some sourt holding a sword that as he looked at the sword was always shifting. Who are you?" Larten asked. My name is Tuck hicari, but I go by Mega man the robot ansered. Why are you helping me defeat this robot. Shouldn't you be helping him?" Larten asked. For the record Tuck said patiently I'm not your average robot. I'm actually a Net-navi he ansered. What's that thing then Larten asked the Net-navi dodging a series of attacks from Vile. He is well: they call it a maverick in a world one of my colleagues comes from. Tell me he asked have you heard of the legendary reployd warrior named Zero?" No can't say I haven't." Larten ansered to the Navi. I'll tell you about it, but first let's delete this Maverick once and for all. The boy loaded his buster gathering energy, and fired at the maverick. Vile tryed dodging the attack when the boy fired 4 sonic booms out the sword. The maverick was hit by all of them. The maverick was severely injured from all those sonic booms, but what was werse one of them burned a severely large dent in his vampiric armer. Seeing this enimy a grater thret to his assassination attempt he charges the Net-navi, but finds himself gobsmacked as the Navi splits into many mega-men coppies and attacking him with a barrage of ellemental punches and kicks of many stiles each and every one of those kicks and punches imbued with all the elements Wind, Fire, Elec, Wood, Cursor, Break, and finally sword element, but as if that were not enough the Navi pulled out another set of class three standard chips. They were Fire hit 3, Aqua needle 3, Elec pulce 3, and risky honey 3a. He once again split into many Mega-men and fired a tun of crosses at the maverick, but as if he was not even done yet he did something even more remarkable, he fired more then the maximum amount of crosses. When it was all over the original came out, and made another set of Mega-men take beastlike forms and explode on top of the maverick!" Larten was surprised at how good this Navi was with what he was given, and actually thought the maverick would have stopped the attacks. Vile was just barely alive, but with a subtank he was back in fighting form. The Navi just laughed look behind you he said to vile. Vile looked, and gasped right in front of him was a swordsman about to slash the maverick to mincemeat. Get him he ansered and together the trio of Larten, Mega-man, and the new stranger deleted vile on the spot he didn't even have the time to scream! From a long way away Larten thought he could here a voice say vile deleted!" A sword fell from the sky then, and was about to go through Larten's head when he tilted it back, and caught the sword in his mouth at about the hilt. So who are you he asks the stranger spitting out the sword into his hand. Names Prodo-man the Navi ansers, and he turns to Tuck why did you summon me?" He asked. Well, its not like you were doing anything special the boy ansered. You could have always brought Colonel with me... and what miss out on all the fun?" Mega-man ansers. Dude your so borring sometimes!" Remember who your talking to said Prodo-man I could have let you die you know." Prodo-man ansers. The two startal to hear a person coffing to get there attention. Oh sorry." The boy ansered. I forgot to ask what's your name?" Ver Horsten Larten ansered automatically. Ok then Prodo-man and Mega-man ansered, but they could tell he was hiding something. The two dropped the conversation, and looked at each other. So where does this crack in the wall lead?" Larten asked. Mega-man smiled: our univerce or multiverce he ansered. Look I'll explain it later. Together the three went into the portal.

This is the end of this chapter.

What about me Mega-man x asks author. Author: taps x on his shoulder. Don't worry you'll be in the next chapter. Glares at Larten: no you will not be in the next chapter! Larten: Whatever you say.

Me: don't forget, Larten: read, and review


	5. Chapter 5 X vs vampaneze

Larten Crepsley irregular hunter chapter 5 x vs ganon harst.

Author:

x: Chapter 5 is here.

In this chapter I take on vampaneze and I also am about to take on a man named. A hand snaps into existance clamping over his mouth. Me: Don't spoil the surprise my friend, otherwise you'll be kicked out. Larten: anyway here's the chapter. Zero: The author doesn't own Darren Shan's sogga, or the mega man series. Me: well said maverick hunter.

Hawkeye: rated m for bloody kils especially against the vampaneze! X: how did you get here?" Oh well, to the chapter!"

Chapter 5: x vs vampaneze.

Mega-man x pov.

Zero departed as the vampaneze closed in on x for the kill, but what they didn't knowtice in time was the hadouken x had charged up. The maverick hunter unleashed a lethal fireball which exploded on contact killing 20 vampaneze. This is just like shooting fish in a barrel x commented dryly charging another hadoukin, and firing killing 30 more. He was about to finish it off when he ran out of fuel for his hadoukin. That's not good x thought, and with that he charged his buster to find out in horor the weppon was broken in half. He looked behind him to see a vampaneze with a hook hand who was grinning evilly. He laughed as he swung his hooks down at the reployds head aiming to kill, but the maverick hunter was ready catching his attack and delivering a shoryukin to his neck kayoing him on the spot. The rest of the purple skinned people swarmed him. X then took out a z savor called shot eraser, and shot a blue beam out the end of the savor kayoing more vampaneze. The vampeneze then decided to play durty and trip up the maverick hunter. They got the attention of there ally's the vampets and the human's fired there cross bows at the maverick hunter, but with precise timeing the maverick hunter x cut the arrow in half! The maverick hunter checked for his backup buster, and smiled. He pulled his buster and loaded it for a second shot. Using the sting camelion ability he goes invisible tacking on buster shots behind the vampets backs. The vampets werl on the spot trying to see the unseeable maverick hunter, and one gets close to feel something gliding over them. X was glad he had his full body suit for this trick. X had another trick up his sleaves then once he landed. The cunning hunter fired his cutters stopping the bullets from many vampet guns, retaliating with a giant sonic boom destroying many vampets and sending the rest through many floors to there death's. Usually he was a pasifist and didn't like fighting, but he had no choice in the matter. A lucky vampet fired his cross bow, and that was the end of x buster shoot down spree, but the maverick hunter had other tools of destruction. X next used the skill of armer armadillo and did a rolling shield knocking the vampaneze with the bow off his feet. After that he fired a firewave burning the pethetic fool to cinders. A vampaneze finally made his move attacking x while charging a projectile attack from his savor. X tryed to keep the attack charged, but the vampaneze was so fast he hit the maverick-hunter before he could fire the attack, knocking him to the floor. The vampaneze smiled. Your a very good tactition, but your skills are folly against those of us which can flit." boys?" Get him!" the vampaneze ansered, and with that they all rushed the maverick hunter to finish him off. X got to his feet firing a boomerang cutter disarming all the vampaneze of there weppons. He then did a rolling slash deftly dodging a vampaneze and slicing off his head with the strike. Using the hilt of the sword he knocked out a vampaneze closing in for the kill on him. The next thing he did was swing his sword in a wide ark, but what he did not know was the sword was fragmenting with his energy. If the sword was not charged adiquitly enough he would not be able to make it out of this alive. The bad thing is he realised this to late, and the sword disappeared from his grasp melding into the maverick hunters body. The maverick hunter got into a shooting stance, but forgot he didn't have a buster to shoot from and werse the savor was not there. His only option at this point was use his weppons, but without his buster to power them? Yes you could say he was out of options, but then there was the golden armer he possessed. Then again it would probably not have as good protection as it use to. That was his only chance, but he realised his armer was in doctor canes labritory. Not good x thought. The maverick hunter had only one option that was to fight with his bare hands. The maverick hunter speeded around vampaneze delivering knock out shoryukin attacks, but it was not enough to save him for one of the vampaneze caught his shoryukin, and punched him squarely in the face leaving a deep woond. His nanites rushed to the system trying to fix it, and they would if given the right amount of time to work. The bad thing was he didn't have this kind of time for he was on the floor in seconds about to be finished off. X seeing a last burst of energy produced his savor and shot a sonic boom killing thousands of vampets and vampaneze alike. There was only one left, and he ran over to finish the hunter off. This ends here for you the man smiled. Good by humanoid looking one. With that he was about to anialate x. There was no escape.

Me: this is the end of this chapter.

Ganon: Why you I got close to killing the ma-star. Larten appears and knocks him out cold. Me: thanks Larten. Larten: Don't mention it. Zero: remember read and review


	6. Chapter 6 x vs gannon harst

Chapter 6 x vs Ganon Harst

Zero: in this chapter x goes up against a new enimy who I cannot name for the life of me. Me: You got it. Larten: Enjoy the chapter.

Shadowman: rated T because the authors peranoid I guess.

Zero: do the disclaimer!" Me: do it yourself!" Larten: Appears and knocks out Zero and author with vamppiric breath. Larten: Hmm that could have gone better. Anyway: Zachary dot techman does not own rights to my apprentices sogga or my colleagues game series. Zero: You know that doesn't work on me at all. Larten: ok then. Vancha: start the chapter already!" Larten: As you wish. Oh I forgot the author is finally introducing a oc into the mix who is going to be the new version of shadowman.

X contains a guest appearance from Raizo- Spawn. Version is Spawnzilla 014s version.

Chapter 6: x vs Ganon Harst.

X got back up on his feet and struck the vampaneze leader with a shoryukin. After that he follows up with reproducing the sword in a split second and uppercutting him higher into the air. The z savor vanish's again after that. X then decides to gamble with his in ring combat skills, but he doesn't know much. The reployd trys a roundhouse kick, but misses not knowing when to connect the kick. Waight x thought. He pulls out a second sword with the name of neo vari n. He preforms a double life sword attack on Ganon Harst, but the vampaneze skillfully dodges the attack landing a punch denting the androyd severely. The chest cavity on the androyd was caved in, and werse the nanites were to busy to fix the wound. X collapsed to the floor and a sword was readied for his demise. At that moment a shot collided with ganons shoulder numming it up, while at the same time a boy stepped from x shadow. Zero X said you've come back. Did you really think I'd leave you for dead the maverick hunter smiled picking up his companion. Come on we need to get you out of here. A vampet shot a crossbow at Zero, but the hunter cut the arrow in half again. A vampaneze swung a chain at the shadow boy, but he stepped into the shadow zone coming out behind the vampaneze and attacking him with a tun of jabs to a roundhouse kick lonching him into the air for Zero to attack with a buster shot. Nice work Zero nodded to the boy. The boy did a shadow punch spiking the vampaneze out of the air and picking him off with a shuriken to the head. A lord came out of the shadows with a person in the shadows behind him. Attack them my lord Ganon ansered. The vampaneze lord swung his chain at the boy, but the boy was ready snagging it out of the air, and snapping it in half with a knife hand that was so powerful it sent the vampaneze lord crashing towards the boy. The boy hit a button on his shirt, and he transformed into a robotmaster. I am Shadowman he says to the vampaneze lord get ready to breathe your last breath. The robotmaster did a shadow punch, then followed up with a shadow jab, to a shadowy round the world with a grate-yo, sending the vampaneze lord to the floor, but the robotmaster was not yet done as he tact on split immage shadow slices with his blades. Megaman x watched as the new robotmaster fired a split immage shadow cannon, and seeing a giant explosion of darkness surround the individual vampaneze lord. The lord was not done for he swung his sword cutting Shadowman out the air, and delivering a cross-slash on the robotmaster's blade causing the robotmaster to turn back to the boy. The boy was not surprised, and with a shurukin in his hand he through it into the lords chest. The shuriken was thrown so fast though, that you'd think it would have hit the target dead on, but no it did that, and popped out the other end! The shuriken shot out the vampaneze lords back bringing a screem from there lord as his body was assaulted by a neurotoxin in the shurikin. Don't you think that is a bit mean x asked the boy. Yess he ansered, but remember its either us, or them. All right x ansered, but how slow is the poison? Kills with in 60 seconds the boy pronounced as if reading from a instruction manual. The boy as far as x could tell had blue eyes, with a crop of orange hair, and a set of muscular legs and arms to go with it, but the thing that caught his eye was a pendent on his chest that read bio mettle s. Your not Sigma are you x asks the boy. No he ansered with a small laugh. I'm actually what's left of your world in the near future. My name is Oric, and soon your world will be nothing but dust on the cosmic map of history. So what year do you come from. The year 800 a-r-n which happens after reployds are long dead, and the Navi's are more then a memory. In my era well, the mavericks have split and formed two factions. One faction is just for all out war where as the others are just in it for the destruction of other worlds. In my era time is broken, and the hands of fait are offen crewl to all those who are unable to defend themselves. It was not always like this though he said with a smile. I had many friends, but when my school was taken over and the teacher lost his mind I had no choice, but to destroy him. Zero waved at Oric and the boy fired a giant blast of ice, freezing at least all the vampaneze solid, but two were fortunate enough to escape out of the blast alive. those were Ganon harst, and another vampaneze who was no more then a half vampaneze. X fired his buster, but Ganon flitted, and sent the maverick hunter flying with a roundhouse kick that was so fast, the reployd hit a wall, and was knocked out cold in less then 2 seconds! Zero readied his z buster, but didn't get the chance as a chain ensnared him as well, bringing him to the half vampaneze, and holding him there as he readied a arrow gun with a firy arrow. The half vampaneze was about to pull the trigger when a shuriken impaled itself into his head. The boy's arm shot out of control, and he collapsed to the ground turning as blue as a diing corpse twitching and unseeing. What have you done!" Ganon Harst rored. The boy named Oric laughed with a mocking smile. What I'm going to do to you, and with that a shuriken was about to impale the vampaneze when a fist from the shadows blocked it. A chain swung out, and began wiplashing Oric while a ball of necroplasm was being charged. A man with a blood cape attacked the Ninja with savige fury. Who is that Zero thought. The fantom looking thing had horns on his chest, and a sword that looked like a certain sword from a mith. The mith of a blade called soul-edge. The sword really reminded him of a mith of a fantom that once fought a terible war with a god of thunder named Raiden, and that fantom had been working with a demon named nightmare. This mith was told to him by x after the first maverick war. The two had found the book of miths in a tower belonging to Zero's old creater doctor Wiley. Finally remembering the person for what he was Zero ran up shouting, your end is near evil Spawn, and raised his sword charging the fantom. He did a ryuenjin uppercutting Spawn into the air, following up with a hadanjeki to burn him on the spot, but he still was not done yet as he flew up toward evil Spawn, and shot him on the spot with his buster. Evil Spawn grabbed Zero flying with him then slamming him to the floor with his feet on zero's chest draining the energy from him. Evil Spawn was about to finish Zero off, when a powerful karate kick sent him flying in the other direction. Ryu?" Zero asked. No x ansered_._ Looking to the newcomer with Megaman.x. he's diferent I think we've found or encountered a vampire in the flesh. What do your scanners and research data detect? X asked Zero. I think I know who is responcible fore helping you. The person is.

End of chapter 6

*Who is this vampire? (I know, but do you know?) Zero: I know I know its *his memory gets corrupted. Larten: from now on the author will use the title of Mr Crepsley fore this fic.

Me: Wrong my friend I shal not use that title until you get your puple back.

Larten: stay tooned fore chapter 7,. X read and revie


	7. Chapter 7 fantom vs vampire

Chapter 7: vampire vs fantom.

Mr Crepsley: The author doesn't own my sogga, Spawn or his series, my apprentices sogga, or the Mega-man series. He practically owns nothing except any Oc that he creats.

Me: I'm back. ,zero: about time. X: The vampire did the disclaimber.

Me: Hey no reading ahead!

Oric: Here is the chapter.

Hawkeye: Contains a appearance from Raizo- Spawn. Enjoy.

Tuck Hicari (mega man): Rated t for violence and a little blood, but no gor. Me: if anyone is squeemish do not read although there will be no deaths for the cool character's just the ones I do not like.

Chapter 7: Vampire vs fantom.

Evil Spawn's pov

Spawn leeped at his target, but fell several feet short as the vampire flitted. Evil Spawn teleported, but The vampire caught him with a powerful knife hand that sent evil Spawn crashing to the floor. Evil Spawn through a powerful necroplasm blast, and the vampire flitted. The vampire came close to mega man dot x and instructed fire your buster blast once he's open. Right Tuck ansered, but be careful Ver. The vampire attacked the fantom with a flurry of punches and kicks, but he was not done yet, as he slashed Evil spawns arm making the fantom bleed a trail of necroplasm. Evil Spawn was angry, and with that he used his necroplasm speed to slow down the vampire, but Ver was so fast that he was unable to slow him down as his reactions were always off. Finally he signaled x to fire his buster shot, and with that the two kept firing shots untill they were in a beam lock. After that instead of pushing there beams they touched them and combine them to make a new attack. Blood beam!" they cryed, and a beam of red slammed into Evil Spawn's heart releasing all his demons, and nocking him uncontious. A spirit came out of the as of now uncontious Spawn's body, and ansered you did well Larten Crepsley. With that The arridgenal Spawn departed for the heavens to reform his body. Who are you, and how did you know my name Larten asked the spirit. That I will not tell you, but stick with Raizo, and you should be fine in this world. I believe he should know some people in this world who can help you, although it looks like you either found help, or help found you. I wish I could repay you, but there's nothing I can do at this very moment. Who are you though Larten asked again. In all his years he'd never seen this breed of fantom infestations although there was something close enough to it that he had seen. If you must know my name is Al Simmons. With that the aridgenal helspawn turned hero departs.

So where to now?" Zero asks. We still need to take care of the mavericks." said x. waight." said Larten. I believe are worlds have collided through this multiverce thing Tuck Hicari mentioned. You mean Mega man x." X ansers

Yess, but how do you know him. Zero taps Tucks shoulder. I have had a long history with this Navi back in the day as Zero x. I remember the day you defeated me in that great battle in the zero account layer of mine. I also remember that day Tuck Hicari ansered.

What's the fate of hour enimies x asks Larten. I deleted a maverick hunter named Vile." he ansered. Ok x said, it looks as if things will be easier now. At that moment the group was surrounded by hellish looking enimies. What are those?" Larten asked. Not sure x said, but prepare for battle for I sence something bad will happen soon. Together the group of people except for Oric who had left in the thick of battle, and prodoman who had also left for his own reasons prepared for battle.

This is the end of chapter 7.

Me: ok all headed out for the weekend.

Larten: so soon?

Me: Yess.

Zero: I'll look after the fort while your gone.

Shadowman: If he fales can I laugh at him?

Mister Crepsley: No you cannot for if you do you'll have me to deal with, and I don't think you can even survive a full vampire.

Me: that's enough Oric, and get out of my note!

Larten: read and review


	8. Chapter 8 A hell of a fight

Chapter 8 A hell of a fight.

Ok in this chapter Zero, X, Mr. Crepsley, and Mega man .x are going to fight against a ton of creatures from hell itself.

Enjoy.

Also in this chapter Mr. Crepsley will be using his newly acquired sword.

The hell bats rushed the quartet of heros, but Larten pulled them back from the bats on slot. I'll take them he answered, and with that his sword shot five sonic blasts of red setting the bats wings on fire. Was that blast blood red?" x just asked the vampire out of the blue. Yes." he answered not looking as if he noticed. A sharp prick at his arm told him the sword was fueling itself with just a bit of his vampire blood. The Sword x asked Tuck what's it look like? Its a var sword Tuck Hicari answered, but I guess its no longer just a var sword more a vampire like sword that's more powerful then even the neovari. Interesting." x commented.

Larten struck down all the hell bats with a ton of blood sonic slashes killing them all on the spot. Out of the darkness they heard a dry clapping sound. You've done well vampire, but let's see if you are a match for hells army!" A voice from the shadows answered." You will not get your army into this world I will not allow it!" Spawn answered getting to his feet and joining the vampire's side. So how do you want to do this?" Mr Crepsley asked Spawn. "I'll take on Malaboldga, you take out hells army!" Spawn answered. Together the two split hells army poring out the portal. Spawn shot his necroplasm beam at Malaboldga, but the demon forced it away with dark magic. He then shot hellfire at Spawns blood cape, but the fantom disappeared, and started slashing Malaboldga at ridiculously quick speeds.

Meanwhile: Larten turned his vampire like var sword into a kitana, and started hacking at hells army. Fifty thousand hell hounds fell to the vampire's sword work, and evil clones of each and every tortured soul fell at each and every strike of the kitana blade. Larten then flitted and concentrated throwing his sword like a boomerang, and clipping several hellish looking demon like birds wings off. The birds wings came off, and turned into a ton of slime, then molded to form one of Larten's worst enemies. In all his years Larten Crepsley never thought that one of the vampaneze he'd killed long ago would rise again. Merlough he answered, my have the years not been kind to you. Clever vampire hmmm. Merlo will hang your friend up, and leave him there squealing like a piggy? Hmmm. Enough he answered insanely its time for Merlough to bleed you dry, and with that the mad vampaneze made his move throwing a nasty attack at the vampire which he avoided narrowly. Merlo's nails stuck into the vampires cloak, but even then freeing himself was futile. Larten did a fighter sword attack with the vampire like var sword, then used a life sword move on Merlo. The two then got in a brutal blade lock, but larten fired a blood sonic slash, disarming Merlo and causing the vampaneze to choke on his own blood realizing the slash basically burned a whole right through his neck cavity out the other side. Larten then fired a giant blood elemental sonic, and Merlo was disintegrated into a pile of molten ash. Larten then passed out for while the sword was being held it drained him of his blood he just had recently. Luckily x saw this, and searched the vampire for anything. In his pocket was a bottle of blood which was luckily not old yet. X pried open his mouth, and pored the blood down his throat. Little by little Larten woke up, and opened his eyes to a worried looking x. Do not use that sword again." x exclaimed with a glare." "I do not serve you!" the vampire shot back." "I know." x answered calmly, but you just passed out from blood loss." "Charna's guts!" Larten cursed. There must be another way to remodel the energy signature for the sword, otherwise I will be week, and I cannot stand for that." Mr Crepsley answered." "I agree with you on that point, but how are we going to figure out how to do this?" x asked Mr Crepsley." "We'll find a way." Mr Crepsley answered, but hopefully I won't have to die for the way to be found. Together the vampire and reployd got back into the thick of the fighting Larten taking a fighting stance his blood-var sword in its sheath. All the sudden a ton of mavericks came out of the blew, exploding near x and Mr Crepsley reforming into a maverick like body. Sigma x answered, and with that his buster began charging. "So good to see you noticed me." The maverick answered, and yes I also know about your vampire like ally. With that he fired a giant beam of energy at Mr. Crepsley, but x shoved the vampire out of the way, and knocked the blast back with a shoryukin hitting sigma in the chin. "So what do you think we should do about this?" x asked the vampire." "Cover me I have a idea how to take him out." Mr Crepsley instructed, but get his attention, and fire your buster at him. Ok x answered, but I worn you he's not as dumb as he looks. Ok then." Mr Crepsley answered, and with that he hit flitting speed. Sigma was confused for a minute, but with a decision made he raised his buster, and... a karate kick collided with his leg taking the limb out of working order. Sigma was angry at the speedy ally his enemy made, but raised his buster again, and tried again, but his buster got shredded by the nails of the seemingly invisible vampire. Larten was having good luck even without x stalling for time, but he knew he would be running out of steam soon. X seeing the vampire slowing down ran up to sigma, and did a shoryukin to the maverick. Sigma had a glowing jewel on his head, but the jewel was quickly destroyed by the quick and seemingly non seeable Larten Crepsley. The maverick tried making a ton of copies of himself, but he was to slow as the hunters both android and vampire landed a wicked jab and shoryukin respectfully. Sigma was destroyed by the teamwork of both the Android and vampire. From Sigma's dead frame burst a ton of lights which floated around, then popped into Spawn, Larten, Zero, Tuck, and X. Larten pulled his sword as his light turned into a wolf which then came up to the vampire. The wolf then jumped up in the air, then slashed downward with his claws. Larten jumped into the air and sliced his sword down at a dummy that just appeared out of nowhere, cutting it, but not making a dent. Finally he jumped higher, arcing his sword down in a powerful ark cutting the dummy to pieces. Before Larten could sheathe his sword a beam of radiant sunlight came down, and was absorbed by the sword. Larten noticed the sword no longer needed his vampire blood, and with that the vampire general smiled. While this was all going on a boy walked up to the vampire. "Who are you?" he asked. I was summand here to teach a Larten Crepsley, or Mr Crepsley a move." The boy told the man before him." "That would be me, but who are you?" The vampire asked the boy." "My name is Ryu." the boy answered with a smile." "What is it you wish to show me?" Larten asked. "This is a move I have taught a friend that goes by the name of x." Ryu said to Mr Crepsley. "What's it called?" Larten asked Ryu. "Shoryukin." he answered, then got into a fighting stance. "Take it easy on him." x answered to the vampire. "I will." Mr Crepsley answered. The vampire did a karate kick, but Ryu caught the kick in one of his hands, and did a roundhouse kick that sent the vampire to the floor. "Your better then I thought." Larten answered getting to his feet. Ryu smiled at the vampire. "I was taught by a great teacher." he answered. Larten smiled at the boy. "I was also taught by a great teacher as well." he answered to the boy calmly. Ok let's get back to work." Ryu answered, and with that he raised his fists then cried shoryukin, and punched a massive whole in a hell-hounds scull killing it instantly. Larten seeing the punch preformed raised his fists, and cried shoryukin, and punched cleanly through a distracted Malaboldga. "Hey he was mine, and hi Ryu!" Spawn answered with a grin at the karate headband wearing individual. Malaboldga then put himself back together, and charged at Mr Crepsley and Ryu. The vampire had only one trick left up his sleeves. The vampire using his skills in illusions snapped his fingers watching as the demon blinked, and wend he looked they were right behind him. Ryu went first tacking on a shoryukin upper cutting the demon into the vampires shoryukin which cut him back down to ryu who timed the attack and caught the demon with a roundhouse kick toward spawn who hit malaboldga while in his necroplasm speed form landing a ton of punches then upper cutting him over Ryu's and Larten's heads to be incinerated by a fire wave from x.

Malaboldga was wounded, and with that he decided to convert the hell spawn later oh, but the new ally with him and the karate master looked very nonhuman in appearance. The long nails, the speed, it all added up to something, but at the same time nothing to the demon of the eighth level of hell, but the karate headband wearing person had something also that was nonhuman about him. The demon had no knowledge of the densetsu-no-hadu, but he knew those two would be a problem. The demon walked back into the portal that was opening up at his thought, and walked through it. He'll be back a Tall man answered walking up to Larten Crepsley, but for now if all of you like I can offer a place of rest for the night at the Circ Du Freak for all of you. The people both android, hell spawn, and human looked to the vampire for a decision. That's fine with me thank you, Hiburnious. With that every one yawned including the vampire. Day is approaching for me, but you all can move around during the day if you like. At the same time Spawn started turning back to Raizo, and with that the Ninja yawned. Mr Tall led them toward a portal, and after that they walked for about a few minutes until they reached the circ. After that the group was assigned to one another with Larten getting his coffin while Raizo got a hammock to sleep on. Mr tall threw the Ninja pillows and a blanket, and he took them, and was asleep with in minutes. Larten luckily fell asleep not having to worry about a snoring roommate. Gavner was a special case, but the vampire didn't mind in the slightest especially considering what happened to them a while ago in paradise from the new fantom warrior. Larten wondered if keeping Spawn - Raizo alive was a good idea, and with that he made to head out of his coffin when a voice said I would not do that if I were you. He looked to find Raizo on his feet with a kitana in his hand. I know you are suspicious of me, and to tell you the truth you have more then a right to be, but don't think you can kill me as easily as you think old man for I could kill you before you so much as hit flitting speed if I really wanted to. Larten wanted to test his accuracy with that kitana, but he knew somehow that Raizo was not bluffing. He could kill the vampire even if he hit flitting speed. A voice next door said knock it off you to, or I will come in and unleash the might of the zeroth on you. The to pulled back from each other and doubled over in laughter for some odd reason. Oh please Raizo said, is that your militaristic group? The vampaneze would so be put to shame Larten snickered. All right Zero answered are you both going to sleep or not. The two turned in, and Larten knew then he could trust the Ninja assassin. At least for now.

This is the end of chapter 8. Stay tuned for chapter 9 where things should be a bit normal for everyone including Raizo.

Side note (I realize my chapter's are off on a few things. So I'm probably going to just continue, and edit when I can and if I can I will probably be deleting and reposting my chapters with at least the spelling alright. I should also look into getting a beta reader, but that's easier sd then done. Let's face it I have a long way to go, but I'm willing to see this crossover through till the end.

That's all for this note, and stay tuned for chapter 9 coming soon!

Larten will now be opted back to Mr. Crepsley for his character. Hopefully I can keep to that promise.

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9 A normal day

Chapter 9: A normal day.

Ok all here is chapter 9, (Stay tuned for a side note after.

Zero awoke to see the owner of the Cirq walking around the tent grounds. The reployd smiled. X was up as well, watching the sun rise. "You think we'll ever catch a break from the wars", x asked. "I'm sure we will", Zero answered. "Mother elf is ceeled, the mavericks are, well they were gone, and we have new ally's. "You think Spawn can be trusted", x asked. "Not sure really, but Ryu trusts him, and for better or werse that's good enough for me", Zero answered the reployd. The two then left there tent to see sausages being cooked by a man.

"I see your some of the new people Mr. Tall invited", The man answered looking over the two people before him. My name is Ramus Twobellies, and I have two bellies. "Enteresting", answered x. "So how did Mr. Crepsley come to be here", Zero asked. "You might have to ask him yourself", said Ramus smiling. At that moment a lady walked up to the two and spoke a barking like ceel language. "She wants to know if you would like a sausage", Ramus translated. "I would like one", x answered. He new he really didn't need to eat one, but it was nice to keep the people who took them in happy so he took one and ate it although he really enjoyed the sausages that the girl made. What's her name", asked Zero. Her name is Truska", Ramus answered. "She is a lady whom can grow out a beard", he explained. Hmm not many people can do that on our world", Thought Zero. "None can do that on our world", answered x in fact your all really talented people. Ramus smiled at the two reployds then watched as Ryu, Raizo, and Lan Hicari walked into the tent.

Who are you", x asked, and what happened to Mega man. My name is Lan Hicari, and I am the net-navi whom opperates Mega man dot x aka Tuck Hicari. "Are you brothers", Ryu asked. Actually we are", Lan answered. "You sure giving them all this information is a good idea", Tuck asked. What could go wrong", Lan asked rhetorically. Ok then", Tuck answer. "Lan took a sausage from Truska and bit down into it enjoying how delicious it was. "Who made these", Lan and Rizo asked Ramus. "It was Truska", Ramus answered, but most of our food is prepared by willing members of the Cirq that are good at cooking for more then one person. That's great", Ryu answered.

"I see your all awake", Mr. Tall answered sneaking up behind the cluster of 4 people. All 4 of them jumpped", surprisingly none of the other people were scared. "He's very good at what he does", Ramus remarked to Raizo. I'm actually surprised he was able to come without being detected", said Ryu. "Mr. Tall is a very fast person", Ramus explained. His spead is so fast it's downright impossible to hear him coming. "So when will our sixth companion awake", asked Ryu. "Let's put it this way", Mr. Tall began. For as long as I've known the vampire clan, and by extention Larten there is a few things I am privy to that you can know, but I advise you to never tell anyone else. Larten is a vampire, of the highest standing in the clan and is a general. He almost became a prince, but he decided to cut the ties from the mountain him and the vampire clan live on. "What's the mountain called", Raizo asked. "The mountain is called vampire mountain", Mr. Tall answered. "Hold on", x said. I met a man with boots and a waddling gate who was small. "Did he have little people with him", Mr. Tall asked x. Know, but he fed me false information, and had I fell for it I would have killed a race of beings that were actually not responsible for the other races falts. "Ah Mr. Tiny is", Mr. Tall fidgeted. "Unpredictable", Raizo suggested. "Yess", Mr. Tall answered. "He mettles in others futures that need help", Mr. Tall explained. He loves it when a natural disaster occurs. "Like a volcano erupting killing thousands, or a war that kills millions of people", Raizo asked. Actually he likes both", Mr. Tall answered. The man craves chaos", Zero guest. "Precisely", Mr. Tall finished. Him and Nightmare would get along well", Ryu answered. "You know I actually agree with you there", Raizo mused, but there is a slight diference to the two of them. Mr. Tiny, or whomever his name is is a mir human whom is in it for the war while nightmare is a demon whom rules over hell and can travel between worlds and plus he's in it for the distruction of all human kind. "When you look at it that way I guess the two would probably destroy each other", Ryu said. "I think Sigma and him could actually see eye to eye though", Zero answered. Sigma would more then love to wipe out the human race", x explained. He's a good tactition, and is one of the most dangerous mavericks up there next to Omega Zero. "No Omega makes Sigma look like a picnic", Zero argued. I've had the task of deleting him, and boy was that a hard experience to go through. "You think Omega is still alive", x asked. "I'm sure I deleted him, but with the mavericks coming back who knows", Zero mused. "What if the vampaneze and mavericks are working together", Ryu asked. "Not only that, but what if your enimies are working together with mine as well", Raizo pondered. If they are we will be ready", A voice answered stepping out of the shadows. The person whom stepped out of the shadows was ...

Who is this person whom came out of the shadows. A friend, or perhaps a new ally, or maybe even a certain vampire decided to wake up. Stay tuned for the authors side note.

side note.

Ok I was actually planning on introducing another character into the story, but I fear this will do more harm then good seeing as i might not know the character's personality. Whom I was planning on putting in this was taskmaster. If anyone wants him in this book let me know. I will leave chapter 10s ideas to anyone who can make this story enteresting. Skys the limit on what you can do, but email me your chapter idea. Hell I'll even take a Oc or two in the next chapter, but they can not be broken unless they are balanced out by an oc that can beet them


	10. Chapter 10: behind enimy lines

Chapter 10: Behind enimy lines.

A-n: Ok everyone back with a vengeance! All write first things first. After this chapter this fic will be private messaged to anyone whom wants it or could improve this book, and for fatima (guest reader, I see how these two books would not mesh together. I really thought this would be a good idea. I'll be honest with all of you, I wanted to give Mr Crepsley the var-swrd weppon, and the variable armor. This armor can turn into any armor the vampire needs at the time and can even act as a second body. This armor was thought of by me, and could actually go with the sword. Ok all I'm done letting you know what my hopes and dreams were for this crossover, so on to this chapter, and I will be putting this fic up for adoption because I don't want to delete such good work, I'll correct spelling, before I'm finished, but I will not do the updating I'm sorry to all of you whom liked this story, but I've ran into a authors block and have run dry on ideas.

Chapter 10: Behind enimy lines.

Nightmare sat on his thrown of darkness, soul-edge in his hand watching as his servants did his bidding. Soon a skeleton reeved in flames came up to nightmare. "What are your orders my master?", Inferno said. Bring Xasalimal to me", Nightmare answered. "It is time to unleash my ultimate power upon these mortals. "It is time for Night-terror to return from the ashes. With that the evil demon laughed.

A-n: Short chapter. Ok I may be making a spawn origen story based on my o-c Jero Kyochi. If you want to find out about him, check out my profile!

Spawnzilla, you feel like taking on a side project with my fic? I want to make this a good story, but I have run out of the creative juices for this. If you can not take on this fic I understand, and thank you for reviewing my story for chapters 7, and 8. I appreciate that you at least rread this far, and thank you for giving my fic a chance, and for all of you whom taken the time for this book in the first place, I really cannot thank you enough. You all might not have reviewed, but your viewing of my storys was and still is appreciated. Thank you all for giving this story a try, and I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
